A Farkas Christmas love story: A sweet Christmas escape
by melody5671234
Summary: After years of everything that has happened with the Companions Farkas's & Alexandra's relationship has grown close. With Christmas coming up they are clueless on what to do. Then a new business pops up & they gladly take advantage of it. For the first time that year they all have a chance to relax. But as the christmas spirit grows Farkas begins to feel something else grow as well
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra narrowed in on her target, the string pulling against her fingers. As she let out a calming breath a small cloud escaped her lips due to the cold. She nuzzled farther into her scarf to keep her nose warm then let go. A perfect shot.

She did once more, only this time aiming down towards the dummy's stomach. She let the string free and the arrow flew into the red dot. She smiled behind the fabric then glanced down at her hands. Her fingers were numb and red from the cold. Yet somehow she didn't mind.

" Perhaps it's time to come inside." Aela called from behind her. Alexandra turned, her ponytail moving along with the movement. She gave a smile, her rosy cheeks peeking out from her scarf.  
" I suppose a warm bowl of stew sounds nice."

Aela stood with her arms crossed and a inviting look on her face. Alexandra hooked her bow onto her back then quickly retrieved her arrows before stepping up to the door. Inside the instant warmth of the fire welcomed her. Her froze hands slowly worked at unwrapping her scarf before setting it on a nearby chair.

Farkas turned from talking to his brother and spotted her as she sat down. For a moment she didn't seem to notice them then her eyes flickered to him.

" Hey Farkas, any new jobs?" She asked.  
" Nah. Everyone seems to be in a kind mood with Christmas around the corner." He answered. Next to him he felt Vilkas's eyes settle on her. He knew that there had always been some sort of liking his brother had towards her but somehow this look irritated him.

" That's good to hear. It's about time everyone is happy since the war has been going on." She smiled softly. Farkas took a moment to notice the way her eyes smiled along with her lips. It was hard to believe that she was the same woman he saw out on the battle field. Normally she was so kind and caring but at the same time she was so strong and deadly. It somehow never managed to make sense in his mind.

" What should we do for Christmas?" Ria asked as she stepped into the room. " We haven't had a day off all year. I mean, it's not bad helping but it would be nice to take some time to ourselves."

" The girl's right. You all work way too hard." Tilma commented as she sat down a bowls of soup in front of them.

" That actually doesn't sound too bad to be honest. Maybe go do some hunting, come back and enjoy some time relaxing." Aela started as her thoughts played through in her mind.

" You would hunt all day if you had the choice too Aela." Alexandra teased as she took a spoonful of her soup.

" Well you would have your nose constantly stuck up a book if you had it your way."

" I can't help myself." she admitted as she embarrassingly rubbed the back of her neck. Farkas began to remember when she first stumbled into Whiterun and met her when she helped take down a giant with no hesitation. She looked exhausted, her skin paler if it was even possible and bags were heavy under her eyes. Wounds were scattered about and he could have sworn she had fought for her life. He hadn't know at the time she had.

When she first joined the companions she would constantly train and when she wasn't training she was reading. He remembered for hours she would stay up late eager to read the next page. He was glad to see she hadn't changed.

" Well what exactly would we have in mind?" He asked. They all sat in wonder. What could they do? Would they want to travel somewhere? Or perhaps staying at home would be best in case anyone needed home.

" I'm sure you all will think of something." Timla spoke as she sat down and started eating at a bowl of soup for herself. Alexandra stopped for a moment and thought. She really hadn't put much though into what she wanted to do for Christmas. Her eyes turned and landed on Farkas. He noticed and gave a secretive smile towards her direction. Alexandra blinked and was thrown from her train of thought before returning the action. She would definitely think of something to do for her men and she wouldn't stop until she did.

* * *

Alexandra stepped out of the cave and looked down at the amulet in her hand. Taking a deep breath she sheathed her sword and hung it around her neck. Then she started off through the woods.

She didn't really bother to rush back but she made sure she didn't take too long. The forest always seemed welcoming to her and it was even more beautiful when it snowed. As she finally found the road she stepped out and caught sight of a deer. It's head rose then it quickly turned and darted off. She tugged at her scarf and made her way back to Dawnstar.

Just on the outskirts of town she spotted the camp. There she saw a band of Khajiit settled in their camp, taking costumers as they came and went.

" Is Kharjo here?" She asked the woman who sat at the rim of the tent. She peered around an pointed to the rest of the tents circled around a fire.  
" He should be over there."

She gave a polite thanks and walked around the corner. Instantly his ears perked up at the sound of her footsteps closing in. He turned from the fire and looked up at her, happy to see her alive and well.

" Here's your moon amulet." She spoke as she gracefully removed the amulet and held it out to him, showing that it was safe and in one piece. Kharjo's paws gently brushed against her fingertips as he took it back. She could have sworn she saw tears water up in his eyes.  
" There it is! Ah . . . home . . . if you ever need the skills of a Khajiit warrior by your side, I would be honored to travel with you." He spoke as he happily slipped it over.

" It's nothing. I'm glad to help." she replied, " I must be going now. A trip back to Whiterun can take a while."

" Wait!" He rushed as he held out his hand." Please travel with us. We are setting out to Whiterun at the break of dawn."  
" It's only a day's travel." She reminded. He gave a small flick of a tail as he continued talking to her. He was determined to not let her walk back alone.  
" Please. We will protect you on the way back. I only wish for you to have a safe return home."

Alexandra stopped for a moment and thought. It was getting dark, it wouldn't be wise to return home with the wolves out lurking.  
" Alright, I'll stay."  
Kharjo let a relieved sigh and his shoulders dropped. Her eyes quickly passed by him and to the tents. She'd have to stay in the inn until dawn. So she sat and enjoyed a wonderful meal with them, taking in the warmth of the fire. Surprisingly, they were all very accepting of her. They had trusted her with nearly every bone in their body and quite frankly it was interesting to listen to their stories.

" Do you celebrate Christmas?" She asked as Kharjo poured her some more soup in her bowl.

" Of course, we love it just as much as the rest of the people in Skryim." Ahkari answered from across the fire pit.

" Do you spend your days traveling even during the holiday?"

" We often find a cabin, if such a person is willing to rent to us, and spend the days there. Often enjoying rituals of our homeland." Zaynabi chimed in.  
" It sounds wonderful."

And she truly meant it. Kharjo could tell she did.


	2. Chapter 2

As they made their way the sun began to rise and the snow began to thin out. Beside her, Kharjo walked silently, unsure of what to say. He stole a glance towards Alexandra and saw the pack on her back. She demanded that if she were to travel with them that she was to help. He had tried to make the pack as light as possible when she had caught him red handed. He had no choice but to place it back and hand it to her. Yet surprisingly she showed no problem carrying it.

" You were asking us about Christmas yesterday," he started," What do you do?"

Alexandra look over at him through the corner of her eyes. Nearly instantly he felt his face heat. Had he honestly fallen that quickly for this woman?

" Well I'm leading the Companions so we try to do something as a group."  
" The Companions?" He asked. She gave a nod but slowly she frowned.  
" Sadly we still don't know what to do yet."

Kharjo furred his brows in thought. Then he remembered what he had heard at an inn while he was in Riften.

" There is a retreat not too far from Whiterun."

" A retreat?" She repeated, slightly confused. He nodded, he tail flicking again as he thought. Something she noticed he did when he was over come by a strong emotion. The action made it hard for her to hide her smile.

" It opened just last week or two ago. Perhaps you should look at it." He finished as they began to walk up the road to Whiterun. Ahkira stopped where she wished to set up camp and they wasted no time getting it up.

" I think I'll have to. Then that way we can come back in time for Christmas Eve or Christmas day." She spoke as she finished tying off on of the tents. " Thank you for everything."

" The Khajiit have your back."  
Alexandra smirked at his words and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

" Merry Christmas Kharjo. Don't hesitate to come stop by and say hello to me. I'd hate to be strangers."

He nodded absentmindedly and waved as she walked away. If he could be taken over by just simply actions he could only feel terrible for the lad who had fallen head over heels for her.

* * *

" A retreat?" Vilkas repeated. Alexandra nodded and stepped back so she stood in front of them all.  
" Think about it, it's not that far from Whiterun so we can always come back if we need to but its far enough that it's not like the city. Aela can hunt, the rest we can do what ever we want. It'll be perfect."

Aela sat with her arms crossed in thought then nodded.  
" If there's hunting the I'm in."

Alexandra searched the other's eyes, desperate for an answer. Farkas thought to himself. An escape for only a few short days sounded lovely. It was a chance to be away from the hustle and bustle, a chance to relax which they all rarely got. It seemed like it was meant to be.  
"I'm in." He spoke up. Slowly one by one they all agreed after some thought. What was the harm in going? The worst thing that happened was that they came back to Whiterun early. So they all turned and went to pack their things, eager to go.

* * *

They all stood looking at the building in front of them. The soft snow rested in a thin layer on the roof, just enough to make it sparkle. Smoke came from the chimney with a welcoming vibe and almost instantly they were sucked in. An older woman peered out the window and spotted them. Instantly her face lit up and she rushed towards the door.

She ran out with a coat wrapped around her fragile shoulders to keep the cold out. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair a grey. Yet despite her age she was beautiful in Alexandra's eyes.

" I'm hoping you're here about the retreat and not just travelers passing through." She admitted.  
" Oh no, we were thinking about staying here for a few nights." Alexandra spoke as she stepped forward. The woman nearly jumped for joy and ushered them all in.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was warm and wonderful, decorated with elaborate items and stuck with a warm color scheme. She felt as if she was sucked in and wouldn't be able to leave if she got too comfortable.

" There will be enough rooms if you all share with one other person." The woman started as she shut the door." Please do make yourself comfortable while you're here. Don't be scared to trying things and write a honest review. You're the first people to stay here."  
" Really?" Alexandra gasped. The woman nodded before quickly giving them a brief tour. There was a bathing room where they had easy access to water to heat up. A gathering room which had the finest chairs and a grand fireplace. Upstairs each room itself were huge filled with chests and dressers to put your items away, their own fireplace, tapestries, the most wonderful beds and a window to watch the snow fall and the wildlife pass.

The kitchen as well was an art piece all on its own, freshly stocked with numerous fruits vegetables and meats. Alexandra just couldn't understand how someone couldn't have stayed at such an amazing place before them. She'd definitely have to thank Kharjo later.

Once the woman and her discussed an appropriate amount for their time they stayed, she left and trusted the Companions to be on their own. Alexandra turned and looked around still in awe.

" You're going to be stuck rooming with Farkas over here." Ria spoke as she nodded towards him. Farkas grunted.  
" You speak as if it's a bad thing."  
Ria shrugged and pushed herself off the wall. " That's up to her to decide."  
" As long as there isn't a spider he should be fine." Vilkas teased.

" Don't make me grease the hilt of your sword again brother." Farkas smiled evilly.  
" Dammit Brother that isn't funny!"

" You're face was pretty funny."

Alexandra rolled her eyes playfully and stepped between the two.  
" Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful. No more fighting."

She didn't have to see their reactions in order to know what they were. As she walked to the room she snickered to herself then disappeared into the room. Inside she placed all her clothing inside the drawer next to the drawers Farkas had put his in. Then when she was done she took out her books from the pack and placed them on the stand next to the bed.

" Plan on doing a lot of reading?"

She turned and saw Farkas standing in the door. She just gave him a lopsided smiled in guilty before putting her empty sack against the wall.  
" This truly is beautiful." She mumbled to herself as she sat down on the bed. She happily ran her fingers along the fur pelt that rested at the foot of their bed. Farkas turned and began to work at starting a fire in the fireplace. It would give her some light to read in later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra gave a stretch as the silk of her nightgown grazed her skin. It was one the most precious things she owned. The soft pink brought out the settle highlights in her hair and the colors in her eyes. It was something Farkas found himself quickly taking notice of. He closed the curtains of the window and when he looked back he saw her crawling towards the fire, lowering herself down onto her stomach and laying there on the floor. She stretched out her hands and felt the heat against her fingers. She relaxed then her head rested against her arm and she closed her eyes.

Farkas stood there for a moment unsure if she was asleep or not. Surely she knew she could sleep in the bed right? He began to make his way over to her to check when she turned and looked up at him.

" Hey." She mumbled.

" Hey," He answered questionably, " . . . Just what are you doing?"

" Enjoying the heat of the fire place." She explained simply, giving him her normal smile.

" Why lay down?" He asked as he sat next to her. For a moment she noticed how well built he was. Normally she would let the thought pass over her mind but the light of the fire bouncing off him made it hard to.  
" Why not?" She asked as she raised her feet into the air and crossed her arms to make a makeshift pillow for her head to rest on.

" Well it just seems . . . odd." He explained as he scratched the back of his head. Alexandra looked at him for a breath longer then turned her attention to the flames.  
" My brother and I use to sit in front of the fire and wait for Saint Nick to come." She started. Farkas leaned back and made himself comfortable. Casually, he glanced down at her and waited for her story to continue.

" It was fun to lay in front of the fireplace, waiting for him to come down. Of course we'd fall asleep with in an hour or so but it was still a tradition."  
It actually didn't sound that bad now that she explained it. In fact it sounded quite enjoyable. So he went to lay down next to her when she suddenly began to stand up.

" I guess maybe next time I should lay something softer down to lay on."

Farkas looked up at her and quickly scrambled to his feet. Luckily she hadn't noticed that he was going to join her.

" Shall we go to sleep?" She asked. He nodded and they both walked over to the bed. Farkas casually walked up to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back. Just as he was about to lay down he noticed something, more like a lack of something.

He turned and looked back at Alexandra. All she did was stare, dumbfounded, down at the bed. She didn't move, she didn't blink, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing.  
" Alexandra?" He called gently. Her head snapped up and he noticed that her cheeks were red.

" S-sorry. I was just thinking about something." She stuttered as she grabbed for the sheets. Farkas looked at her for a moment then a thought popped into his head. She was embarrassed.  
" I can sleep on the floor Alexandra." He offered softly as he touched her shoulder. She nearly froze under his touch. It was odd to see her like this. She was often calm and collected, even when other men had their fair share of flirting with her. So to see her the way she was now threw him for a loop.

" No, no. I would never let you do that." She rushed.

" I'd be willing to do it if it made you comfortable." He explained kindly.

" That's not what your brother would say." She joked. They both chuckled.

" No it would be more like you'd be the one sleeping on the floor." He corrected through his laughter. A few seconds passed as they finished their laughs. Now they were back to silence.

" I wont try anything, I promise."

Alexandra looked up at him and met his eyes.  
" I know you won't. I trust you."

Farkas wasn't sure what happened but it felt as if someone had struck him off guard at that moment. As if he let his guard down for a second too long and she had managed a punch. Why he felt like that? That he wasn't sure on.

They looked at each other for a little while longer before both of them turned to go to sleep. Farkas lifted the blankets over his shoulders then reached to blow the candle on the night stand next to him, leaving only what was left of the dying fire to light the room.

" Oh, Farkas?" Alexandra called through the dark.  
" Yes?"

" Aela and I are going hunting tomorrow morning if you'd like to come."

" Sure, I'd love to come."

She hadn't responded but he could hear the sound of her smirking. He let his body sink into the bed with open arms, making sure to get as close to the edge as he possibly could without falling off. To be honest he wasn't sure how this 'get away' was going to play out but he knew that it would be something he would never be able to forget.

* * *

He watched her silently reach back and pull an arrow from her quiver. With out a noise she notched it and aimed. Her hazel eyes were serious and focused, the sun sparkling against them. Then she let it go. The pheasant fell to the ground without a noise then that was when she finally stood up. A clean shot.

" Not bad at all. Almost as good as me." Aela commented as Alexandra retrieved her kill.

" Be careful, I might catch up. Farkas, it's your turn."

Farkas took a moment to come back to reality and tore his gaze from her eyes. They were too hypnotizing. He couldn't understand why but they were.

Farkas took his bow and arrow then waited not too far from where the girls stood. When they had said that they were going the next morning out to hunt it sounded like a good idea. It had been a while since he had last worked a bow, it would be good for him.

A small hare hopped into view. He reached back and loaded his weapon as silently as he could the peered down the rod of the arrow. He let the string go and the arrow landed close to where he wanted it. Regardless it was still a deadly shot.

" Nice Farkas." Alexandra called as he walked out and picked up his prize. Any other time it would be he would be saying that to her. All except for when it came to using a bow, that was something he could never exceed her at.

" I hate to say it but I think we've hunted enough for this morning." Aela admitted, slightly upset they had to return.

" Aye, we've got enough for dinner. Even though the kitchen is stocked with plenty of food." Farkas added

" Good, I think you men could eat for days." Aela followed as they closed in on the retreat. Just past that, the wall of Whiterun. Nearly an hour's distance on foot away. Just a few steps in front of him Alexandra walked with Aela by her side. With guilt, his eyes began to take notice the sway of her hips. It wasn't over exaggerated like the waitress's at the inn's nor was it stiff like a log, more like a natural and entrancing movement. Just above her hips her hair met with the curve of her back. The urge to reach out and touch it pulsed through him but he quickly retreated it to the back of his head.

" Farkas you coming?" Aela asked as she looked back at him. Since when did they get to the house? Had he been day dreaming for that long?  
" Sorry, just got lost in thought."

" Thinking about spiders again?"  
" I'm not _that_ scared of them."

"Whatever you say." she joked as she walked inside after Alexandra. Farkas knock the snow off his shoes then closed the door behind him. It seems like the past few months he had been having these random thoughts about Alexandra. Ever since she had killed the beast inside him and cured him of his curse. He seemed to take in more detail of simple things she did, like walking. He found himself noticing physical features that stood out to him like the curve of her waist or the way her eyes glistened. He even took note of how she laughed or how she'd roll her eyes playfully. He had an idea of why he felt like this but he still wasn't sure. As he stepped into the kitchen he knew what his mission was. He was going to find out if his reasoning behind these actions were true and nothing was going to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

" If you get me that I swear I'll launch and arrow straight in your head." Aela growled as she stood, towering high above Athis. He looked up and gave her a daring smirk.  
" You're bound to get murdered, all of you males in this room, and it'll be no one else's faults but yourselves. Even Alexandra would loose her temper if you gave her such a gift." Tilma sighed with a shake of her head. All their attention turned to Alexandra, who was sitting peacefully with her eyes glued to the page of a book. Feeling the gases upon her she looked up for the first time since she had opened the cover.  
" What's going on?" She asked.  
" I'm about ready to knock every single one of these filthy mutts dead!" Aela snapped as she glared them all down.

" Wait, why?" She asked as she closed the book, her finger marking the page." What did they do this time?"

" Go on, tell her." Ria huffed as she crossed her arms in frustration. Torvar leaned over and whispered into her ear of the gift they had in mind for the women. Farkas watched her cheeks flame a furious red and her body freeze.

" If you get me that I will slaughter you where you stand!" She cried as she shoved him away. Suddenly she felt too innocent, too embarrassed and he too dirty for her to be by. She closed her book, not caring about her place, and stood.

" My point proven." Tilma nodded firmly.  
" Please tell me you two weren't in on this." Alexandra sighed as she stood in front of the twins. They both quickly shook their heads. Thank goodness.

Alexandra turned and had a devilish smirk on her lips. The rest of the men felt shivers race down their spines. Never before had they seen such a look on her innocent face.  
" Fine, you get us those gifts then we will make sure we get you something along those lines as well." She sneered. The sound of her voice made them shrivel up.  
" We were just joking! We promise we won't get you that as you gift." Torvar rushed.  
" Good." She smirked. With that her and the rest of the women turned and began to walk out of the room. Farkas couldn't help but let his smile fall a little. So he got up and followed her to their room.

He gave a quiet knock and heard her stop shuffling around inside. Slowly, he stepped through and peered around the corner. Alexandra stopped making the bed and looked at him before smiling.

" You're not really angry are you?" He asked as he went to the other side and began to help her. She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

" Nah. Well I would be if they actually followed through with it but as in right now no."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. " You sure did seem like it."  
" That's how you get them." She whispered with a light wink. Farkas felt his heart flutter at the action and he quickly turned his attention to the sheets. In all honesty he did want to learn how to shop for a woman. He would have a wife one day, possibly a daughter. The best way for him to learn would be to start shopping for his companions.

" Alexandra," He started. She finished adjusting the pillows and looked up at him. " Would you teach me how to shop?"  
" Shop?" She repeated in question.  
" Like, for women." He admitted shyly." I've never been good at it and in all honesty I'd prefer not to get myself killed."

She gave a light laugh and nodded. " Of course I will. In fact we can even go up to Solitude. Their shops are filled during Christmas time."

Outside Ria paused as she passed by their room. Her ears twitched at their conversation. What was this about Solitude?  
Athis came up to her and opened his mouth to talk when she clamped her hand around his mouth. He went to struggle when he saw her finger pressed to her lips. He relaxed and her hand was removed, both with their ears perched.

" Just the two of us?" Farkas responded. Quickly Athis turned and waved Vilkas up along with the rest of them. Soon all were piling up on top of one another to get a chance to hear.

" Yea. Why not?"

Farkas stayed quite for a moment. Vilkas cursed under his breath.  
" Come on brother, don't let it pass." He hissed, getting a nod from the rest of the Companions. Any one of those men would be dying to get a chance to spend time alone with her. Even the women so they could go out and do things they couldn't normally do. She just was that type of person.

" The others won't notice?"  
" We can be honest and just say I have to pick a gift from up there, which is the truth because I really do have to pick up one."

" When would we leave?"  
" We could leave tomorrow and come back after a few days. We have the cabin for almost two weeks so we will still have time to relax in it when we come back."

The companions all held their breath in anticipation. He'd be stupid if he didn't take the offer.

Finally Farkas nodded.

" Alright, I'll pack a few things tonight."

The others froze at the sound of footsteps nearing the door. Quickly they all scrambled to get away as far as possible, nearly tripping over each other in the process. Alexandra rose her brow in question but shrugged it off, going back down stairs to finish reading where she had left off.


End file.
